User blog:Max Sun 0622/The Gold Move Awards
Note: This only has songs from the main series unless otherwise stated. Highest Gold Move Numbers In Songs 3rd Place JERK IT OUT (REMAKE) with 8 Gold Moves!!! Jerkitout gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 8 Jerkitout gm 4.png|Gold Move 3 Jerkitout gm 3.png|Gold Move 4 Jerkitout gm 6.png|Gold Move 6 Jerkitout gm 7.png|Gold Move 7 3rd Place IKO IKO with 8 Gold Moves!!! IkoIkoAllGoldMovesRemake.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8 3rd Place CRYING BLOOD (REMAKE) with 8 Gold Moves!!! cryingblood gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5, and 6 cryingblood gm 2.png|Gold Moves 3, 4, 7, and 8 2nd Place PROUD MARY with 9 Gold Moves!!!! Proudmary gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 Proudmary gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 Proudmary gm 9.png|Gold Move 9 1st Place BOOGIE WONDERLAND (XBOX 360 VERSION) with 10 Gold Moves!!!!! BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 5 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 6 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 7 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P4.png|Gold Moves 4 and 8 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 9 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 10 The Solo Routine With Most Gold Moves PROUD MARY with 9 Gold Moves!!!! Proudmary gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, 5, and 7 Proudmary gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, 6, and 8 Proudmary gm 9.png|Gold Move 9 The Duet With Most Gold Moves YOU CAN’T HURRY LOVE with 7 Gold Moves!!!!! Canthurrylove gm 1 p1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 (P1) Canthurrylove gm 1 p2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and 7 (P2) The Trio With Most Gold Moves LET’S GROOVE with 7 Gold Moves!!!!! LG GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 (P1) LG GM2 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 (P2 and P3) LG GM3 P.png|Gold Move 7 The Dance Crew With Most Gold Moves BOOGIE WONDERLAND (XBOX 360 VERSION) with 10 Gold Moves!!!!! BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 5 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 6 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 7 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove1P4.png|Gold Moves 4 and 8 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove2.png|Gold Move 9 BoogieWonderlandGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 10 The Mashup(s) With Most Gold Moves #THATPOWER (MASHUP) with 8 Gold Moves!!!!! Baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8 Canttouchthis gm 1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 AND HANGOVER (BABABA) (MASHUP) with 8 Gold Moves!!!!! Jump summer.png|Gold Move 1, 3, 5 and 6 YouMakeMeFeelDLCGM4.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 7 FeelSoRightGM3.png|Gold Move 8 The Alternate Routine With Most Gold Moves (Except Mashups and Puppet/Party Master Modes) BORN THIS WAY (NERD VERSION) With 7 Gold Moves!!!!! BTW1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, and 7 BTW2.png|Gold Move 3 The Song With Most Gold Moves From The Asian Spinoffs NINJA RE BANG BANG with 9 Gold Moves!!!!! Ninjaribangbang gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, 8, and 9 Ninjaribangbang gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 6 Ninjaribangbang gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Ninjaribangbang gm 5.png|Gold Move 5 Ninjaribangbang gm 7.png|Gold Move 7 The Song(s) With Least Gold Moves (Besides Songs From , Mashups, or Puppet/Party Master Modes) JAILHOUSE ROCK (LINE DANCE VERSION) with 0 Gold Moves!!!!! AND BLURRED LINES (FANMADE) with 0 Gold Moves!!!!! Category:Blog posts